Only in Dreams
by Heniya
Summary: Inuyasha does some serious soul-searching with the help of Kagome's cd-player. Based on the song by Weezer. One-shot IK.


**Only In Dreams**

DISCLAIMER: (1) I don't own the rights to Inuyasha & co. , the amazing Rumiko Takahashi does, & (2) I also do not own the song "Only In Dreams", Rivers Cuomo & Weezer do. I am a poor college student so don't sue me! I'm broke as it is! Anyway, enjoy the story.

It wasn't a very sudden thing that happened; more like a fire that was rekindled from ashes; as the days slipped into weeks, and as the weeks melted into months, it felt so natural for her to be by his side---almost like she belonged there. Then, as she left to go home one day, he began to feel different about her jumping through time—

He was _in love_ with her.

It wasn't a fiery love, or a needy love, but more of a genuine kind of love that takes root in your heart and grows with time.

So he reveled in this newfound feeling in his favorite tree—his link to her. After all, their first meeting was at the foot of this great tree. He chuckled softly at the memories. Oh how scared she must have been after she released him from his fifty-year slumber! _I never meant to hurt her, just scare her into giving me the jewel, _he thought to himself. But all his belittling comments and abrasive nature never stopped them from continuing on their quest, and still she dealt with him like a trooper. Her stubborn determination and cheerful, self-sacrificing demeanor endeared her to him more. _Who else would put up with a bastard like me and not want to kill him?_ He asked himself. His eyes settled on the old, vine-covered well and imagined her mammoth yellow backpack being hurled over the side as she climbed out one limb at a time. Impatience welled in him as he twitched on his high branch of the Goshinboku, and he decided that it was time for her to come back to her _real_ home...by his side.

Inuyasha jumped into the well and was instantly engulfed by the electric blue light, and moments later smelled the familiar mustiness of the well house. As was his custom, he leaped into the Goshinboku and approached the window from the length of the branch. Normally, this particular window would have been shut, but the late afternoon air held a cool breeze, which was rare for a summer in Tokyo.

"Kagome? Kagome?" he called out, but there was no answer to his calls. He slipped in the window, minding the piles of laundry and schoolbooks, and searched the room again---no Kagome. But on her desk, something caught his eye—a yellow bubble-looking thing with a blinking red light. _Maybe this thing sucked her up! _He examined the oddly-shaped object and found buttons of all different shapes: one had a square, the other three looked like arrows, and there was a small box that flashed what looked like a number in red. He figured that if this thing sucked her up, then touching one of these shape-things would get her out, or at least get the thing to cough up some information on her whereabouts. His claw went for the big arrow—and Inuyasha began to hear weird sounds out of the two sides of the monstrosity that looked like bug-eyes. He didn't know what to make of it, and his hand went to the hilt of his sword, ready to rip apart whatever this buggy-looking yellow thing was. But strangely enough, the sounds coming from the box sounded kind of slow and soft....

_You can't resist her _

_She's in your bones _

_She is your marrow _

_And your ride home _

_You can't avoid her _

_She's in the air... In between molecules_

_Of oxygen and carbon dioxide..._

Then the music alternated between loud and soft, as the guitars screamed until they met their climax....

_Only in dreams _

_We see what it means _

_Reach out our hands _

_Hold on to hers _

_But when we wake _

_It's all been erased _

_And so it seems _

_Only in dreams _

_You walk up to her _

_Ask her to dance _

_She says "hey baby _

_I just might take the chance"_

_You say "It's a good thing _

_That you float in the air _

_in the air_

_That way there's no way_

_I will crush your pretty toenails into a thousand pieces." _

_Only in dreams_

_Only in dreams_

_Only in dreams_

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed and listened to this box and was mesmerized, and took it all in. The light still flashed, the song repeated, and Inuyasha tuned in a little more closely this time:

_You can't resist her _

_She's in your bones _

_She is your marrow _

_And your ride home_

Images of Kagome flooded his mind, the wind blowing through her hair as she sat on the wells' edge, her smile, her soulful eyes, anything and everything about her. It was almost as if this song was custom-made to fit Inuyasha's current train of thought; as if it reached in his heart and pulled out his deepest feelings...and doubts.

_Why is this thing singing to me? Is this some kind of weird spell?_ He looked for an _ofuda_ to be stuck on it side, to seal in whatever was trying to get out ---but there were none. Perplexed, Inuyasha sat and continued to listen to the strange sounds that emanated from the yellow bubble, thinking that maybe it would tell him something he didn't know before.

_You can't avoid her _

_She's in the air... In between molecules Of oxygen and carbon dioxide..._

He tried so hard not to fall for her, did everything he could possibly think of to turn her away, but it was no use—she stayed by his side anyway. At first, he just wanted to leave her in the woods as bait for youkai, because she looked like _her_, and the very sight of Kikyo rubbed raw a spot in his heart. And that spot grew even more tender when Kikyo was revived—the corpse of the woman who haunted his memories laid out in a basin beside the girl whom her soul chose—all in all, a creepy sight.

_I couldn't let her go...I...I wanted to finish it, finish us so I could move on, but I couldn't sacrifice Kagome to do it. Why did that damn witch have to bring her back? Why? Everywhere I go, I find her scent when I don't want to; and Kagome, she helps me forget the past. _Inuyasha's silvery bangs hit the breeze as it whistled through the window and fluttered across his down-turned face. _She's always in the air, always at the end of my arm's reach...but why? Why does she stay when she knows that Kikyo still haunts me? When she could be killed at any moment? Can it be that she _wants_ to stay? _That last thought sent tingles down Inuyasha's spine, the idea that perhaps Kagome stayed not because of the imminent threat that Naraku and Kikyo posed, but because she wanted to. _Nah, that's bullshit. She just wants to finish the jewel so she can return to her life here, where she's happy. That's what it is, nothing but a job to do, a mess to clean up. But...after it's over, would she come back?_

_Only in dreams _

_We see what it means _

_Reach out our hands_

_Hold on to hers_

Inuyasha closed his eyes, slowly laid back on Kagome's ample pile of pillows, and took in her scent, which to him was a lovely mix of florals and sweetness. He felt so comfortable as he drowned in the music and her scent that slowly, his guard came down, and Kagome returned to his thoughts.

The next thing he knew, he was on the cliff by the stream, sitting in the grass, feeling the warm sun on his face, and observing the nubile woman bathing below. Her moist skin caught the glints of sunlight, which to Inuyasha, made her skin look radiant when she stood in the shallow water; her hair hung in long, wavy tendrils that stopped right above her bottom—a part that Inuyasha paid plenty of attention to when she wore those short uniform skirts. Her perfectly plump and muscular bottom complemented her long, shapely legs, which was one of the few parts Inuyasha saw regularly. How he loved it when she squeezed those thighs around him when they ran—not to mention where her ankles rested nicely against his crotch, rubbing it with every jump. Sometimes, he let the group stop and take a short break, not because they were tired, but because he had to regain his control, or else he would burst! Kagome bent over and dipped her bath puff into the water and rubbed some soap on it, a simple action, if gone unnoticed, would've been fine for the oblivious Kagome, but to voyeuristic eyes, it was like Botticelli's Aphrodite—a work of art. As she worked to make soap in her puff, her long hair slightly touched the water, which flew off in droplets as she stood up to scrub herself. Inuyasha's eyes were locked on his target—not even Naraku himself could've averted his gaze. Kagome continued to run the puff in long, oval strokes all over her abdomen, her breasts, her armpits, and her nether regions. When she finished, she lowered herself into the water and eased into a backstroke. She was nearing the cliff. Inuyasha's heart tensed as he peered over the side, squatting on his haunches. Her eyes opened, brown meeting gold, and became large. _"What in the hell? SIT!" _She screamed. He met dirt and learned his lesson: never spy on a bathing woman—unless you have a good hiding spot!

He felt warm all of a sudden, and in certain places, hard. _Only she does this to me. Damn her! Think cold! Think of snow! Think of Kaede in that position! Anything! Arggh! _But his efforts at thinking of cold things failed, and made him remember another episode that starred Kagome.

_But when we wake _

_It's all been erased _

_And so it seems_

_Only in dreams _

They had been searching for shards again, and came upon a village that had been virtually decimated by what looked like more than one youkai. Nighttime was upon the group, after they had covered the last grave with soil, and Miroku had prayed for all the lost souls, they searched for a place that was suitable for making camp. Sango had set Shippo to the task of gathering kindling for the campfire, and Kagome had gone to collect water for boiling ramen; the menfolk were outside scoping out the remains of the village for clues. After everyone was fed, Inuyasha noticed Kagome shiver slightly as she attempted to read some of her English lesson by the dull firelight. At first, he thought nothing of it, that is until he heard her teeth chattering. Quietly, he moved over to her and enveloped her in his fire-rat haori—with him in it of course. "_Inu..yasha? Wh-what are you doing?" _she asked in between chatters. "_Keh! Just making sure ya don't get sick on us is all! We can't find any shards if a weak human like you got sick!"_He stated, smirking. Her hand found its way to his, and grabbed it. They both blushed heavily. "_Thanks"_she said softly. His heart flip-flopped. She didn't let go for a long time.

"Oh god, I'm late! He's gonna kill me for sure! Why on EARTH did I agree to go to WacDonald's after cram school?? Dammit!" Kagome lumbered up the shrine stairs, her yellow bookbag weighing her down. Inuyasha was due to come after her any second and she knew she was in for an interrogation. _Shit, shit, shit! _She cussed internally; if there was anything she hated in the world, it was Inuyasha's unceremonious manner of making her leave the comforts of the 20th century. _And I bet Mom made udon tonight too! _She reached the top step and made her way to the front door screaming "Tadaima!" as usual. But oddly enough, no one greeted her back, Souta did not try to grab her and show her his imitation of Beckham—not a soul. That is, except for some music coming from upstairs.

"Ugh, Souta must've been in my room again! The lil' brat! I told him not to mess with my stereo!" Kagome huffed as she went to find the source of the music. She reached the top of the stairs and noticed that her door wasn't opened, _Hmm, odd...I thought I didn't leave the door closed..._ As she turned the knob, she could hear one of her favorite songs, "Only In Dreams" playing. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. _Oh my God! What's he doing here?He looks so adorable when he's asleep..._ She took care to step softly toward the still slumbering hanyou; _I wonder if I just...maybe he won't notice...oh why not? He's so damn cute..._ She leaned over and kissed him softly.

_You walk up to her _

_Ask her to dance _

_She says "hey baby _

_I just might take the chance"_

Inuyasha felt something press on his lips, and caught the scent of someone familiar. _Is this real? O God please let this be real! _He cracked an eyelid open to make sure. He wrapped his once-still arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him, returning the kiss passionately. Kagome was in shock. _D-did he just do what I think he did? This can't be real! Oh screw reality!—I'm gonna enjoy this!_ Kagome crawled on top of him and put one of her arms around his neck, letting the other hand rest on his chest. Inuyasha squeezed her to him, his left hand rubbing her side, and his mouth alternately kissing and nipping at her neck. She moaned with pleasure as her hand slid inside Inuyasha's haori, feeling the chiseled muscles of his physique. He gasped as her other hand played with his ear, stroking it.

"Ummm....Kagome..." he purred with his eyes closed.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over so that he could be the dominant one.

"Inuyasha-ah!" She gasped as she stared deep into his eyes, and he into hers, as his snow-white hair formed a curtain around their two upper bodies closing them off to anything else.

"Kagome, "he leaned in, his lips crushing hers. On one hand, Kagome wanted to know why he was doing this and was he serious, and on the other, she didn't give a shit—she had wanted this for far too long to screw it up now. He broke the kiss, the two of them panting, and said, "I've wanted you...for a long time..."

"What about Kikyo?"

"She doesn't matter..." Kagome was getting irritated. She was sick of coming in second to that clay corpse. She pushed him off of her.

"Of course she does!"

"No, she doesn't..."

"_Yes_, she does!" Kagome insisted hotly.

"No, because...because..."

"Because what?" It was now or never. Inuyasha was at the crossroads of Heaven and Hell; he had to tell her now, he just had to! He didn't want to lose her too...

"... because I LOVE _YOU_ DAMMIT!" he shouted. Kagome went into shock for the second time that day. _He said it! He loves me! He LOVES me!_

She pulled him down and kissed him, pouring all the love she had inside of her into it. Tears of elation ran down her temples as he returned her kiss with equal intensity. After that, he couldn't help himself, knowing that for the first time in his life he had found someone who loved him for who he was—a hanyou. Their lips never left each other. His right hand moved to her ample breasts and teased the pert little nipple, as his left hand found its way underneath her skirt. She moaned, and he only grew harder with need. Kagome teased his ear, while her other hand stroked his length.

"Ahhh..." he moaned as his lips trailed kisses down her neck. She felt a draft down-under. Inuyasha had sliced off her panties. _Well, it looks like it's an eye for an eye then! _She smirked, and untied his hakama pants, pinching his head as her hand continued stroking. He gasped, his body shivering in ecstacy. His claws found her wet core and the scent of her arousal was making him high. He tweaked her nub and she shuddered. His other hand teased her firm breast underneath her shirt and bra. Suddenly, Inuyasha decided that clothes were too cumbersome, and promptly sliced off hers, chucking them on the floor.

_You say "It's a good thing_

_That you float in the air _

_in the air_

_That way there's no way_

_I will crush your pretty toenails into a thousand pieces." _

He gazed at her, memorizing every curve, every creamy piece of flesh, and couldn't believe that she hid all of this voluptuousness under her clothes everyday. He had dreamed about moments like this, but not even his dreams could have prepared him for the beautiful sight in front of him. Kagome met his eyes and blushed.

"Umm...Inuyasha?" She asked meekly. This examination was making her nervous.  
"You are so beautiful, Kagome," he said dreamily. She wasn't expecting _that_ from him! Suddenly, a bright idea popped into her head and she smiled devilishly.

"I'm also the only one who's naked here," she said in the sexiest voice she knew. Inuyasha blushed redder than his haori as her small, white hands started to untuck his robes and push them away from his shoulders. She threw his haori and underrobe into the pile on the floor. He slid his hakama pants off, and she nearly fainted at the sight of him. His skin was sun-kissed, above the waist, and below...well, let's just say that the curtains matched the carpet. His erect member caught Kagome's eye right away, she had never seen anything _that_ big in the videos they showed in health! _Omigod! How is that thing going to fit in me?_ His body was lean and muscular, and Kagome just _had_ to run her fingers down his torso. Her eyes found his again and in a husky voice she said, " You are too, Inuyasha. So perfect." He crushed her to him and continued teasing her into a climax. She stroked him faster, squeezing when she approached the head of his penis. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation, and felt her insides quaking. She clung to Inuyasha, who had moved onto his side at this point, and let out a shriek of pleasure.

He lowered his tongue onto her breast, and began to suck lightly as he switched hands so he could hit all three pleasure points at once. Kagome stopped stroking and began to spasm and moan, which both intrigued and aroused Inuyasha—how far could he push her? He decided to take the teasing up a notch and test it out.

"Ahhh! Inu...ya...sha! Oh...my...god! Ahhhhhughh!" His hands were soaked and his head was swimming with the scent of her juices; he had given Kagome her first orgasm.

"Holy Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he realized what he had done. Kagome, on the other hand, felt like she had broken through the clouds and reached heaven. Inuyasha looked at her flushed cheeks and grinned. Oh no, she wasn't out of the woods yet---this was only number one, and Inuyasha wanted an instant replay. He captured her lips and continued his torture down-under. She hadn't even recovered from the first one and here he was going at it again! Her insides quaked again and she released another torrent of wetness. This wasn't enough, she needed Inuyasha inside of her to make her feel complete.

"Inu...ya...sha! "This was too much, he wanted to hear her beg for it,to accept him fully.

"What is it?" His voice took a sultry tone.

"I...I... want..." she said in between spasms.

"What do you want Kagome?" _Oh yeah, this is fucking great!_

"You...in me...now!" She didn't need to ask him twice as her hand guided him toward her. His head breached her opening, surrounded by her tight, wet folds. If this wasn't heaven, he was getting close. She took in his length slowly until he hit her barrier.

"Kagome, this is going to hurt a little, ok?" She nodded. He kissed her and made a sharp thrust, breaking her hymen and paused to let her adjust. "Are you ok? I can stop if this hurts too bad," he asked concerned, since there was a faint smell of blood.

"No, go on. I want you to. I love you, Inuyasha, more than anything in the world." She replied, her voice soft. That was all he needed to hear. He thrust slowly, relishing her tightness. She had never felt so complete in her life. He picked up the pace and gripped her hips, pounding into her. He finally opened his eyes, and looked into Kagome's pleasure-glazed orbs, and they both felt something rise up from the depths of their hearts and envelope them with a warmth they never knew before. They clung to each other, skin meeting skin, as the stars in their eyes burst into supernovas, and they screamed each other's name before they collapsed in each other's embrace. They were still until they were sure that the world had stopped spinning.

_Only in dreams_

_Only in dreams_

Outside, the sun was dipping into the horizon, taking the reds and oranges and pinks with it; leaving behind a curtain of deep purple and navy speckled with glittering stars. Kagome stirred beside Inuyasha and leaned over to shut off her cd player. She noticed that the window was open, and didn't bother to shut it—the cool air felt good on her glowing skin. She pulled down the covers and covered the two of them.

"Did you shut the door, babe?" Inuyasha grunted, his eyes closed.

"Yes, I did," she smiled at his term of endearment..  
"Good," Inuyasha said, capturing her in his arms again. She positioned her head on his chest and sighed.

"What're you sighing about?" he asked. She moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck and smiled again.

"I love you so much Inuyasha, "she said sincerely. He looked up at the the ceiling, then down at her small figure. He grinned from ear to ear.

" I love you too, Kagome." Neither of them could describe it, but when they looked into each other's eyes before they climaxed, they felt something. And it seemed that that something made a sound as the two became one; it did. It was the sound of two souls clicking into one.

_Only in dreams._

Epilogue

The pair of lovers slept upstairs, each silently thanking the divine beings for bringing them together (finally!), did not realize how good their luck was, and would not realize it until they went downstairs to fix breakfast ( or lunch, depending on when Inuyasha let Kagome out of bed). Kagome's mom had left a note on the fridge. It said:

_Dear Kagome, _

_Jii-chan and Souta and I went to visit your aunt Kimiko in Kyoto. We'll be gone until next Sunday. Take care of Buyo. I left plenty of udon in the fridge, and ramen in the pantry. See you when you come home again. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

P.S. Souta wants you to bring Inuyasha next time, ok? 

It was Monday night.


End file.
